When it strikes
by UESGURL
Summary: This story does not belong to me, I will give credit starting in the second chapter, sorry Elizabeth, forgot in the first chapter What happens after jenny left, then she is cursed with an illness, when her family finds out, they bring her home. Dan, Serena, lily, Eric, and Rufus try to keep her illness a secret, but we all know no secrets stay hidden. DanXserena jennyXnate
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Jennifer point of view.

I look down at the disgusting display of "food" on the tray sitting in my hospital room. The soggy French fries, the green jello, the dry chicken. How do the doctors eat this stuff. Now I bet you are wondering what I am doing in a hospital.

It started 2 years ago when my mother got cancer. She had gall latter cancer, it was too far spread. She had died a year later. I sent letters, emails, texts, and phone calls back to Dan and dad, but they didn't want to talk to me, so they probably ripped up my letters. So that would mean that they don't know that she is dead, or the fact I was homeless for six months. Six months ago I was diagnosed with stage 4 metastatic melanoma.

Since I was homeless I couldn't afford any treatment so I just stay in the hospital, withering away. It's funny how karma comes back to me. I probably deserve this. Since I can't do chemo, i still have my hair, but it's back to my honey blonde color.

I have two nurses, they are just out of school, they aren't much older than me considering I'm already 18. They're names are Anna and Lola. They are really nice to me and generally care for me, they know about who I was back in the upper east side, and they don't judge me.

If I had someone who could take care of me I could go home, just have to be watched very closely. But I have no one, so I have to stay here until I die basically. I remember Anna saying that she knew Serena a while back, but they lost touch. I sigh as I roll over and close my eyes, but before I fall asleep I hear a gasp, I look over to see Serena, eyes wide and glossy.

* * *

Serena pov 30 mins ago

I sigh as I walk up to the hospital in Virginia, I had lost touch with Anna a couple years back, I even knew her friend Lola. I had been looking for them for a while, and when I found them I was overjoyed. I look lovingly into Dans eyes, he gives me a reassuring smile.

As I walk through the hospital into the cancer ward I see Lola and Anna going through a chart, remorse on their faces, Lola is the first to see me She slams close the chart and glares at me as she nudges Anna. We slow down and Dan quirks an eyebrow at me. I just look at him and shrug as I walk up to the counter. " hey, I know we haven't spoken in a while but I want to say how sorry I am, I have been looking for you, with my boyfriend dan's help" I say motioning to dan. They look at us, a weird feeling rises in the pit of my stomach. " so you must be Jenny's older brother" Anna says looking at dan in disgust. Secretly I felt really bad about jenny but I was just too mad.

Dans face changes " I don't want to know what trouble she has caused or who's lives she has destroyed" he says holding his hands out. Then Lola speaks up for the first time. " she sent you letters, texts, emails, and phone calls, but you continued to ignore her, you have no idea how terrible her life is" she snapped. Unbelievable, she's actually defending jenny, they probably already know what happened. " oh I bet her life is SO horrible" I snap back.

Anna looks at Lola before speaking up. " I'm so sorry dan, but a year ago your mother died of gall bladder cancer." I gasp and look at dan, he had tears streaming down his eyes. " I missed her funeral...OH MY GOD what happened to jenny, where did she go." I gasped to.

" well since she had just turned eighteen at the time, she was living on the streets for six months" " oh god" I reply. Even though jenny was terrible in the end,she didn't deserve this, she tried to contact us, but we wouldn't let her. " and what about the last six months, w-w-what happened" dan stutters. I look at Lola and Anna hopefully.

They sigh and look at each-other. " six months ago jenny was diagnosed with stage four metastatic melanoma, it has spread to her liver, bowel, and brain, which will cause hallucinations even if she hasn't had them yet. And since she had no money she can't get treatment, but she is allowed to stay here."

I can faintly hear dan shout something but I'm already reding towards Jenny's hospital room. When I enter the doorway I gasp, jenny looks up, she has bags under her eyes, she's even paler than usual which I thought was impossible, she looks even bonnier than before, which is creepy, and her cheeks are hollow.

Jenny looks hesitant as I walk up to her and embrace her in a hug, she finally hugs back. " I'm so sorry" I whisper " you didn't deserve any of this" I can feel the tears streaming down her cheeks, then dan runs in. " jenny, oh my god I a, so so so so so sorry!" He says as he hugs her tightly. I can see a faint smile on her. " it's fine dan, but can you please get me out of this hospital, I've been here for 6 months" I give a slight gasp. I give dan a nod and look at jenny, this is the first time I have ever seen her cry, this is the first time she has actually cried in front of anybody except for Erik. Erik oh god Erik, how will he react. Dan speaks up. " jenny, we will check you out, and bring you home, then get you treatment, you WILL survive understand" she nods. He looks at me. " I am going to go get her discharge papers, you call home, ok?" I nod as he leaves.

I look over to jenny who is now asleep, she looks so peaceful, out of pain. I quickly dial my moms number. She answers on the third ring. " hello" " hey mom we have an issue, get Erik and Rufus, then put me on speaker" " ok?" Then I hear shuffling. Moments later they are all there.

njnjnjnjnjnjnjnj

I had just finished the story, dan had come back with the papers. Rufus and lily were the first to react, they started crying Rufus mourning the death of Alison and lily claiming she was a terrible stepmother. Then I heard Erik's voice. " when will you guys be back with jenny?" " in 6 hours" dan spoke up. " ok, we will meet you at the airport." Then they hang up. Dan starts packing some clothes as I start to pull Iv's out of jenny, when I finish I pick her up, it scares me how light she is. The next half hour is all a blur, the next thing I know, I'm on the private jet. I look at jenny who is still in my lap. Then dan walks up to me.

" I can't believe that all this time we were hating her, she was suffering. I mean she's my little sister, and despite all of her wrongs, I wasn't there for her" I nod " we need to be there for her, there is a great chance that she might not survive considering that she had to wait so long for treatment" he looks at me tears in his eyes. " I know and I think if she dies, a part of me will die too"

6 hours later dan pov.

I pick up jenny as Serena walks off the jet to where Erik dad, and lily are. She snuggles closer to my chest as I start walking and I can't help but to smile. The Minuit instep off the jet, all three of our family members are rushing towards us, lily looks worried, Erik looks scared, but dad looks broken. "My poor baby" dad says as he takes jenny from me and puts her in the limo. "So" I started. " Anna, one of Jenny's nurses will fly in tomorrow and stay with us so she can monitor jenny without her having to gotta a hospital. Lily nods, " that's good" then Erik speaks up. " is jenny going to be ok" he looks so sad and scared. Serena immediately hugs him. " she will fight as much as she can." I say looking at him. He smiles. " this is just the beginning of a very long and difficult journey.


	2. chemo FUNnot

THIS STORY BELONGS TO .STARK... ITS NOT MINE. NOTHING IS MINE...sadly...I will start to make longer chapters since school is starting and I will be busy, but I will still update often

Morning time jenny pov.

I open my eyes expecting the current events to be some dream. But I realize that it's not when I recognize the four walls of the room I currently share with Serena at Lilly's penthouse. I groan as I sit up. My splitting headache from my brain tumor doesn't help very much either. I walk to my closet to see new clothes. I can't help but smile. There is combat boots, jackets, sheared tights. Everything that I used to wear. But then there was a large selection of comfy clothes to...fuck I start chemo today. I pull on a pair of grey sweatpants and a deep red 3/4 sleeve crop top. As i make my way down the stairs I can hear lots of talking in the kitchen, when is walk in I see dad, dan, lily, Erik, Serena, and Anna sitting at a table. I smile and sit next to dan, a sharp pain Sears through my head.

Eric sees my discomfort, and looks at me worried "Jenny are you okay" he asks. I just nod slowly

" ya, it just seems that jenny jr is getting more and more friendly" I say pointing to my head. Everyone looks at me like I'm crazy before Anna speaks up. " it's true, her brain tumor in her brain is becoming more aggressive, which is why we are starting chemo now" everyone looks horrified. This is starting to annoy me.

" can you guys please stop all the gasps and horrified looks, we all know I have really bad cancer." I look at them all. Dan is the first to respond. " we can do that, but I will not stop babying you. You are sick you will need peoples help despite what you think. We will be there for you, you can not be independent in this," he responds strongly, but full of love. I nod and lean my head onto his shoulder. " thanks for the clothes" I mumble. Everyone chuckles. " your welcome" dad says. I smile at him.

" Well I hate to interrupt but it is time to start your chemo, dan Rufus, you are welcome to be in the room." They nod and we all go upstairs where the equipment is being set up.

* * *

One week later. NATE pov... Yay.

I arrive to chucks place to see him and Blair sitting on the couch. We needed to talk.

" so is it just me or is Serena acting really weird and hostile lately" Blair says I look at them. " it's not just just Serena, but dan, and Erik are too, they won't talk to anyone, won't let anyone come over. And I have only seen Serena in town twice, and each time she was buying food and movies" I reply very confused.

" I know this is going to extreme measures, but I will have my PI look into whatever this is" Blair and I both look to chuck and nod, " I know that they are hiding something" Blair demands.

After the conversation I leave, but I can't help,but feel like something is very off, like something is going to happen, something that will change everything.

One week later jenny pov.

I sigh, my second round of chemo is officially done, but I start another round in a couple days. But today I am starting to feel the affects. But what's even worse is that wherever I go, I have to roll around one of those hospital cart pole thingy's that have my drip bag, and heart rate, and bla bla on it...it's a pain going up and down the steps.

Right now Serena and I are curled up together watching _the breakfast club._ I can't believe that Serena hasn't seen it. I yawn even though it's only two in the afternoon. But then a wave of nausea shoots through me and I run to the bathroom, dragging my cart with me. I barely make it to the toilet as I throw up. I can feel cool hands pull my hair back. Probably Serena. When I'm done I lean my head on the bathtub. Serena comes back with a cool towel and gives it to me. " thanks, I mean for everything you have done." I whisper to her. She smiles. "Jenny, you are a sweet girl who was blinded by the need to be noticed, granted you did horrible things, you are still a nice girl, and I am determined to help you through this no matter what, and we are doing our best to not let anyone know you are here and what's going on" I smile and nod. "Thanks Serena." She nods.

We are interrupted by someone in the doorway. I look up to see dad and lily, who I recently found out got back together, worried faces. " jenny are you ok?" Dad asks. "I'm fine" I reply as Serena helps me up and into dad's arms. He hugs me tight, pretty soon all four of us are hugging, then I hear lily's voice. " you know jenny, it's ok to cry" I know it's true, but I just can't. " I Haven't cried since mom died" I mumble. Then they pull away " it's ok to cry jenny" dad pushes. " ya, you can't let your feelings stay bottled up inside" Serena adds.

" I know that's true, but I just can't cry, crying shows weakness, and I have to be strong" I say with venom, but not towards them, but to the cancer that is infecting my brain, liver and other crap I don't want to know about. They all give me "the look" the look is basically telling me to listen to them, but I don't. I just give them another look. They sigh as we walk into the living room.

" dammit we missed the ending of the breakfast club" I moan loudly. Dan and Erik who just walked in chuckle.

" Jen, you have seen that movie a hundred times" dan says. " I know, but Serena hasn't" I complain" he just laughs again.

"Since all of you are here, I am calling a family meeting"Lilly says. We all nod and follow her into the dining room. And sit down. " so I know we are trying to achieve have the fact that jenny is here and sick a secret, but people are getting suspicious , and when Blair gets suspicious she tells chuck, who tells Nate. And chuck has his own PI, so I think we should do something so they aren't."Lilly dead planned I nodded. " well, Serena could host a dinner while jenny is in her room" suggested Erik. " that's actually a really good idea, and we can do it tomorrow" I say. We all nod it's settled. We just have to not screw it up

I walk upstairs with Serena and we go to our room. She stops me " since your not doing chemo at this moment, Anna said you didn't have to be hooked up to this machine until you do another round" Serena smiles. I smile to and start to detach myself from this pole.

Blair pov.

I put the phone down, something was off. But I agreed, I look over to chuck and nate. " Serena invited us over to dinner tomorrow at her place."

* * *

1 day later. Dan pov

Everyone is frantic, dad and lily went out, I am cooking food, Erik is making sure nothing of Jenny's in downstairs. And Serena is making sure jenny has her dinner, even if she throws it up. She's getting worse and it breaks my heart. She is thinner than usual, which is scary cuz she is already really thin. I hear footsteps and see That Serena is walking down the steps. She wraps her arms around me " do you think we can pull this off?"

"No, but we can try" I reply just as Nate, chuck, and Blair walk in. Oh god what will Nate and Blair do if they found out that jenny was back. "Hey guys, how are you doing?" Serena asks as she walks up to Blair. " fine" she says slowly as she strolls into the place.

We all sit down. Dinner went smoothly. We talked and laughed like old times. Now we were sitting in the living room having drinks we were all laughing and goofing off when chuck interrupted. " excuse me, I'm going to go use the restroom" he says and gets up. We all nod. But I didn't notice that he went upstairs.

Chucks point of view

I am walking down the hallway looking for anything suspicious. I pass Serena's room but I stop after hearing a commotion in her bathroom. It sounds like someone throwing up. I slowly open Serena's bedroom door. I am shocked to what I see. Another bed placed next to Serena's. It has light blue sheets with black swirls. I walk up to it and touch it, it feels warm. Who would be living here that they had to keep a secret, and who would be living here. My thoughts are interrupted by someone coming out of the bathroom. But not just anyone. It's Jennifer humphrey.

" humphrey what are you doing here" I say in a strong voice. She stops and looks at me wide eyed. " I mean your sleeping in Serena's room with her, I thought she hated you we didn't reply when you tried to contact us and—" I stop and actually look at her her eyes have bags under them, she's unusually pale, her cheeks are hollowed out, and she's unusually thin. " jenny what's going on" she looks nervous.

" I don't know what you are talking about" she deadplans. I look at her wrist, there is a tiny IV, ok now I am getting worried. " what's this then," I say as I walk up to her and pull up her wrist. She sighs.

" I have cancer" she mumbles. Shock rolls through me. " explain?" I say. She nods and motions for me to sit on the bed, noticing Jenny's struggle to walk I walk up to her and help her sit on the bed. She looks so sick for an 18 years old.

I sit and listen to her story, from her mom getting sick and dying, what her letters were about that she sent us, her becoming homeless, her getting sick, and finally Serena finding her. It's a sad story. I am interrupted by Erik walking in " get out of Jenny's room" he spits. Knowing there is no arguing with him when it comes to jenny I just nod. I walk to the doorway and stop. " I won't tell Blair and Nate" " thanks " she replies with a small smile.

I walk downstairs. And sit on the couch, Serena and dan are looking at me curiously, I give them a look that basically says I know. And they look pissed.

* * *

Jenny pov

It's been a couple days since the dinner. I start another round of chemo tomorrow. I am in the kitchen just wearing an oversized v-neck that goes to my mid thigh. I convinced everyone that I would be ok here by myself. I am humming as I cook my eggs. Physically I feel like crap, and look like crap. But mentally I feel happy for some reason. I am interrupted by an angry voice. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I turn around and drop the wooden spoon I was holding, there in the doorway she stood, very pissed off.

" hello Blair"


	3. Nate and Blair

J pov

I widen my eyes and look at Blair, if only looks could kill. We just stand there for a while, staring at each other, but then her face softens as she looks at me, her maternal side kicking in. " I said that you could come home for emergency health problems. And this is definitely one of them, what happened" she asks as she walks up to me. I sigh. " I guess karma has finally caught up with me, after all the horrible things I did" I chuckle as I boost myself and sit on the counter. She gives me a look as she takes a sip of the water she poured. " I have cancer" I slowly reply. Her eyes widen and she spits out her water. I hand her a napkin.

"Oh my god that's horrible...does Nate know, even after everything, he has this need to protect you from danger." I give her a dark laugh. " I was homeless for a year" I reply without looking at her. "That's what all those letters were for, wasn't it" she asks me. I give a small nod without looking at her then I feel two thin arms wrap around me. " the side effects are nausea, migraines, hallucinations, and loss of appetite and weight." She looks at me " I can tell, your bonnier than usual, I mean your collarbones stick out as do your shoulder blades." She Adds

" I will be right back, I need to use the restroom, can you pull out all of the medicine bottles in the cabinet next to the sink for me?" I ask. She nods. As I walk upstairs I can't help but to think that this is too easy, and that something is going to happen.

Blair Pov.

I walk swiftly to the sink looking at the cabinet next to the sink, one problem though, there is two. I spend a couple seconds trying to figure out which one contains jennys medicine, then I notice that the one on the right has a tiny slip of paper labeled 'jenny' I open the Cabinet and put all of the pill bottles on the counter. When I am done I walk over to the fridge and pour Jenny a cup of water. I look at all of the pill bottles, there are six, and they say to take two from each bottle twice a day; that's 24 pills in one day. I sigh, if I hadn't taken such dirrastic measures and sent Jenny away, we would of fought Jenny's cancer before it was too late.

Then I hear a ding, and the worst possible thing happens. Nate Archibald storms in. He has a pissed look on his face and it looks like he is on a mission. " is it true" he seethes. "Is she back" he stops in the kitchen.i sigh, by the light footsteps I can hear upstairs, I know that Jenny is coming down, I subtlety scootch over so my body is covering the pills. " I don't know what you are talking about" I reply looking him dead in the eye. " why are you protecting her, she slept with chuck" I mentally flinch. " then she tried to break serena and I up, then teamed up with Venessa and Juliet!" Just then Jenny walks in. " hey Blair thanks fo-" she stops her eyes wide. Nate then turns around glaring at her just then serena walked in.

" hey, I felt that something was wrong so I came home, and it looks like I made the right choice." Nate is still glaring at Jenny, I can see her shrink a little bit, I don't think that nate knows how scary he looks right now. " why did you come back, to start more trouble. I can't believe that I ever called you my friend, all you do is create drama and we don't need it!" Serena and I share glances and immediately grab him and pull him upstairs. ."what the hell'' he asks agitated.

"She's back for a reason, and she has been through way more than she deserves'' serena pushes on him. He scoffs "how" I decide that i will let Serena explain. Well two years ago Alison, jennys mother had found out that she had cancer, after a year she died, and since Jenny had just turned 18 she was an adult. So she was homeless for six months. Then she started to feel sick. She has been hospitalized since and she can't afford treatment'' nate looks scared now. "What's wrong with her" ''she has cancer'' I reply. His eyes widen, then they turn into a smirk. " I highly doubt any of this" I can't take any more of this. I jump up and grab a startled Nates wrist and drag him around the corner. "Look at her" I hiss "and I mean really look at her" I say pointing to Jenny, who right now is taking her medicine. I can see the emotions change on his face '' oh my god, she looks so...sick, I'm so sor-" serena interrupts him by grabbing his shoulder. '' I think that you should leave'' he is about to object but seeing the look on my face, he nods. As he walks down the stairs we go into Serena's room.

Jenny pov

I can hear him walking down the stairs, and I know that blair and Serena told him. But I just keep my head down and take my medicine. He stops walking, and I can feel his gaze on me. All of the sudden a wave of nausea hits me. I quickly throw off the blanket and run to the bathroom, my tiny bony shoulder hits his chest. When I reach the bathroom I kneel over the toilet and throw up, a couple seconds later I hear footsteps and feel someone pull my hair back, dabbing a cool towel on the back of my neck. I know who it is, and at this moment, I really don't care.

...…..…

I am so sorry for not updating, school has started and I needed to get everything under control. But please R&R


End file.
